Just Plain Jade
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Jade has a fairly normal life, and that's just the problem its to normal! So when a bad day turns really bad she has had just about enough, little does she know that that bad day changed her life forever. (JakxKeira hintings and such forth)
1. Chapter 1 : Can this get any worse?

**Hello again! This is my second Jak and Daxter story! This one revolves around an OC of mine. I hope she not a Mary-su but seeing as I'm not entirely sure WHAT that is...well you'll** **have to decide for yourself :) Hope you like! **

**Jak and Daxter Belongs to Naughty Dog. I own Jade and the random people, that is all. **

* * *

"Where's my coffee!"

"I'm coming sir!" Jade called back running through the dinner to deliver the hot beverage to the man. She ducked and dodged patrons and employees as she made her way over the old elf. Just as she was about to make it to the costumer someone's foot stuck out sending Jade plummeting to the floor. The cup went sailing into the air making it to said costumer, just not the way he would have liked it. Coffee splashed all over him sending him leaping to his feet.

"Gah! Stupid girl! Do you see what you just did!?"

"I'm so sorry!" Jade said frantically trying to mop up the coffee. "I'll get you a fresh cup, free of charge!"

"Don't bother." spat the man. "See if I even come here again." and with that he stormed out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" begged Jade. "I'll through in pancakes as well! Please don't!-" but he was already out the door. "-go." she finished. She looked back as a dozen faces looked back at her. Well this was embarrassing. She finished mopping up the mess when she saw a shadow fall over her.

"Jade can I see you after work?" came the harsh gruff voice of her boss. _Crap!_ She thought. She was going to really get it this time. Why couldn't her boss ever catch her doing something cool? The rest of the day felt like a drag waiting to know what her boss had to tell her. But the new finally came was the clock struck 11, closing hour. She went over to his office whipping her hands on her apron from nervousness.

_You can do this. Nothing to it...lair._

She stepped into the smoke filled from. Her boss Derk Falangin sat in his big arm chair behind his desk. He was puffing heavily on a cigar which is what had filled the room with the dense blue haze. Jade tried not to cough as she walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yeah. Look Jade I run a diner, not a circus, and I've had it up to here with your antics."

"Sir I promise it wont happen again I just tripped-"

"I can't have you 'just trippin'' my costumers out the door. That was a regular Jade, a REGULAR! Money, my money walked out the door because of _you._" he pointed a sausage like finger at Jade. "Pack your things kid, your done."

"But Mr. Falnagin!"

"Sorry, but I can't have these stunts."

"But I have to pay for school! I can't afford to look for another job. Please sir I can do better I know I can!" Jade begged. But Mr. Flanagin was having now of it.

"You'll get your last pay check in the mail. Get your stuff and get out."

"But-but-"

"GET OUT!" the large scruffy man yelled pointing to the door. Jade stood there a moment, then numbly she walked back to the door. She walked out of his office and shut the door behind her. Still dazed she walked to the employe room and grabbed her purse. One of the cooks Leslie walked up to her and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I got a second cousin twice removed who runs a business out of his basement who might need some help.."

"Thanks Leslie, but I'll be okay." Jade said putting on a fake smile, but it slipped and she sniffed to keep herself from crying. The dark skinned she-elf patted the girl on the back.

"Now now its al'right hun. You'll be just fine you'll see. Chin up cupcake." she said lifting Jades chin with her for finger. "That's an orda ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear." Jade said smiling for real. Leslie always knew how to cheer her up. Jade shouldered her purse and walked out the door, knowing she wouldn't not be coming back to the little old diner.

She walked up to her parked zoomer and hopped on. Pulling out of the lot she flew out into the streets. It was late yet there were still people clogging the rodes. Jade groned, all she wanted was to go home take a hot shower and sleep till the her mother woke her up. Yes...she still lived with her mother. Could she be anymore pathetic?

Just then she felt something grab her foot. The next thing she new she was being pulled of her zoomer and onto the cold hard ground.

"Hey! What the hell!?"

"Sorry!" came a high rather anodizing voice. "We need this ride. You understand right? K thank byyyyyye!" and with that her zoomer could be seen charging down the road ways with little regard for the public or law for that matter. Jade sat there jaw gaping head spinning.

"Okay, so in the last hour, I've been fired, and robbed. Can this get any worse?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted them back. Still it was too late as thunder rumbled and rain began to pour from the sky.

"Great...juuuuust great."

By the time Jade made it home, she was wet, cold, and miserable. She sneezed as she swiped her key card though the door and stepped into the warmth of home. She sighed. Home. At least her she could relax and-

"JADE!"

Never mind. Jade turned to see the older woman garbed in her pink bath robe and slippers shuffling toward her. She face still had a facial mask on it and her hair was covered with a night cap. Real she couldn't be more a stereotypical overly protective mother is she tired.

"Jade," she gasped grasping her by the shoulders. "I thought you were dead!"

"No mom I just got my zoomer stolen."

"STOLEN!" she should have said nothing. "Jade you could have been killed, or or _taken advantage of!" _she whispered in fear. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Mom you could just say ra-"

"Don't _say_ it!" her mother said emphatically. "Oh my poor baby, this would never have happened if you were married, this would never happen."

"Mom, just because your married don't mean nothing bad happens to you."

"But, it would help! I mean your a fairly pretty girl, why haven't you met a man yet."

"Gee mom I don't know why don't you ask him!" Jade said toughing her hands in the air. She turned and walk away trudging up the stairs.

"Where-where do you think your going?"

"To take a shower and wish I was anyone but ME." Jade called down slamming the door to the bathroom behind her.

"Was it something I said?" wondered her mother allowed.

* * *

**Poor Jade, wonder who stole her zoomer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Looking up

**Well heres part two! i hope its better than the first one, so many typos i missed . (I really hope i kept everyone at least remotly in character) Anyway i don't like this story as much as my other one, this is slower, BUT i want you to get to know Jade. Please enjoy**

* * *

The nest morning Jade walked the streets of Haven, wondering around, her head hung low. She still couldn't believe that her zoomer had been stolen and on top of that she'd been fired. What was she going to do now? She didn't have the funds to get a knew ride, let alone pay for tuition. If things kept up like this she'd have to start selling her body just to make ends meet, or let her mother find her a boyfriend. Yeah she would sooner take the first option. Jade loved her mother, she really did but there was a reason she had gotten the nickname 'Hysteric Harry'.

Jades mother Harriet, was by all accounts a nice woman. She loved people, was an extremely generous person, and always wore a smile. On the outside anyway. Behind that smile was a frightened little woman who feared everyone's opinion of her. She fretted about everything. What to wear, what to say, and what her daughter would do and say. Maybe it was because Jade's father had left them when she was young. Jade didn't remember it very well, and her mother never talked about it. On the rare occasions that he was brought up to her she simply said she, 'did not wish to talk about _that man_' and changed the subject. Still that did not explain why her mother was completely _obsessed _with finding Jade a husband. It was all the old bat would talk about. It drove Jade crazy, which was why she liked spending most of her time outside, at school, at work, anything. Now however that was harder to do.

She lifted her head her bright green eyes sparking to life. That was no way to think. She would find a job, there had to be something in this place right? Right. She was in the racing district of the city, the hustle of men and women and the buzz from the tracks filled the morning air. The excitement was rather infectious and Jade found her spirits rising. Maybe one of these workshops needed a helping hand. She didn't know much about zoomers or cars, but she could clean or lend an extra hand. It was worth a try at least. With newly found vigor Jade walked to the arena, where the garages were located.

After a little while she passed a work shop and took a looked inside. To her surprise the mechanic who worked there was a woman.

Taken aback Jade stepped into the open garage. The woman looked about her age, with shoulder length teal hair. She was petite in appearance, but Jade something told her it hide a strong interior. She had to be strong, working of zoomers and cruisers for a living. Jade rang a little hand bell on the wall which took her a little by surprise. In a world with so much technology, why didn't she have a door bell like everyone else?

"Be right with you!" came a voice from behind a cruiser.

"No hurry." Jade called back. The mechanic girl looked up suddenly.

"Your a woman?"

"Last I checked." Jade smiled.

"Sorry, I just don't get many in here. You understand." the woman said grinning sideways.

"Oh yeah, no big." Jade said shrugging.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Keira. What can I do for you?" the woman asked cleaning her hands on a rag then coming over and shaking Jades. Jade had been right, she was strong.

"Oh no, I don't need anything fixed. I just saw you and, well, I've never seen a woman as a mechanic. Wow, I that didn't sound creepy." Jade said grimacing.

"No no! Your fine." the woman named Keira laughed. "Believe me, I could use a change of pace. All the testosterone gets tiring after a while. So were you just our for a walk?"

"Yeah, and looking for a job. I lost mine."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Keira said a sad expression coming over her face. Jade shrugged it off.

"Its okay I just wish I sill had-" she lost her words as she looked over into the garage and saw something that was all to familiar to her. "MY ZOOMER!" she yelled pointing.

"What?!" Keira swung over in the direction Jades finger directed. "But that only came into me last night when Ja-" Suddenly a dark looked crossed over her face and Jade could see her bite her lip with anger. "I'm going to kill them."

"Who?"

"Keira!" called a male voice cut in from the front of the shop.

"Speak of the devil." Keira crossed her arms and turn to the door. Just then a young man walked in. Jades jaw about went slack. Precursors, he was _hot_. Long blonde hair that was green at the roots fell lushly over his broad shoulders. Chiseled muscles could be seen through his form fitting blue tunic. His features were sharp and striking, highlighted by his tanned god-like skin. But those EYES. So blue Jade thought she could go swimming in them till she died of happiness. Wow. Jade then notices that there was a furry orange ferret looking animal on his shoulder. The little animal had a pair of goggles on its head and a pair of denim pants. Funny.

The young man walked over to them his eyebrow raised.

"Keira? You okay?"

"No, and you should know why."

"Oh snap Jak! You did it now. That's woman for, 'get this wrong and DIE'." the little furry thing said into the mans perfect ear.

_Jak...what a gorgeous name..._

"Keira-" Jak started tentatively. She didn't give him time to finish.

"Jak how could you?! Stealing someone's zoomer?! I asked you not to do that anymore! Do you know what Torn will do to you if he finds out!?"

"Well I-"

"Don't say a word." Keira said pointing her finger at him. "Thanks to you this poor woman lost her zoomer." She said sweeping her hand back at Jade. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Wait wait wait," Jade broke in. "This guy stole my ride?"

"Yes." Keira said before the other two had a chance to speak up.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Jade said throwing her hands in the air. "That's great, juuust great. I get my zoomer stolen by the hottest man I have _ever _seen. I mean really? Now I can't even be mad at him." Jade froze. She looked back at Keira, Jak and the animal. "Did I just say all that out loud?"

"Uh huh." Keira said. Jade slapped herself in the for-head.

"Oh. my. _God._"

Silence flooded into the room. Jade, still blushing, looked up at them.

"So uh, hi I'm Jade."

"Nice to meet your Jade." Keira smiled sympathetically, if not a bit warily. "These are my friends Jak and Daxter. I'm so sorry about this." she said gesturing over to her zoomer.

"No really its okay." Jade said. "I mean I got it back right?"

"Right." Keira elbowed Jak in the rips. "Both of you, say your sorry."

"But-" Daxter began.

"Don't even try and wiggle out of this Daxter." Keira warned him. "Apologies."

"I-I'm sorry." Jak said looking rather uncomfortable. "Uh, no hard feelings?" he asked extending his hand.

"No none at all." Jade said probably taking his hand too quickly. This was ridiculous, she was acting like a school girl. _Moms rubbing off on me...crap._

"Well now that that's out of the way." Daxter said slicking back his ears. "I'm Daxter, nice to meet you babe." he winked.

Jade blinked. "Did that thing just hit on me?" She asked looking at Keira.

"Yup."

"Oh, heck I'll take it." Jade said shrugging. The little animal named Daxter looked shocked.

"Wait, your not going to slap me, call me a perv, or threaten to shoot certain parts of my body off?"

"Naw, at this point if it would make mom shut up I'd date a hiphog." the three looked at her with quizzical expressions. Jade waved a hand. "Never mind."

"Anyway," the hot one named Jak said turning to Keira. "I was wondering if you could help out a friend of mine."

"Friend of yours? Why haven't I met this friend?" Keira asked smiling. "It better not be a girl."

"No-no, its a guy." he said getting a little flustered. Daxter rolled his eyes. He looked back over at Jade and put a paw to his mouth as though to keep the other two from hearing him.

"New boyfriend jitters. Jak's got'um bad."

So he was dating the mechanic girl Keira. Damn. Well not that Jade had ever thought she had stood a chance. Jak meanwhile back handed Daxter in the head.

"Ow!"

"I'd love to help you and your friend Jak," Keira said bringing the conversation back to Jak's request. "but I'm swamped. I'm backed up at least four weeks. If I take on another job I might loose my other clients." her arms hung in defeat. "I'm sorry Jak."

"Wait!" Jade cut in. Again everyone looked over at her looking puzzled. She really needed to stop making people do that.

"I could help." she said not stopping to think if this was crazy or not. "I don't know much...okay anything about this stuff, but I could help you out. You know, hand you things, clean up for you, it might save you some time. Plus I really need a job. What do you think?" Jade grinned apprehensively at Keira. Keira held her chin in her hand, thinking.

"The extra help would save me a good chunk of time... you seem like a nice person." she smiled up at Jade. "And I could always use some girl company. Tell you what, be here tomorrow at 6:30 and we'll see what your made of." she stuck out her hand. "What do you say Jade, what to be my assistant?"

"Hell ya!" Jade said taking Keira's hand. She almost jumped with happiness. In just a few short hours, she had a job and her zoomer back. Maybe things were looking up after all. Keira turned back at Jak.

"Tell your friend to be here tomorrow, I think I can squeeze him in."

* * *

**Good for you Jade, your life no longer sucks. But who is Jak's new friend? Find out next time! **


End file.
